


We're the same, but different

by LukasJames



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, My First Fanfic, Otis and Maeve, badass otis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukasJames/pseuds/LukasJames
Summary: Otis Milburn is an asshole. Everyone knows it.His mum. His dad. His best friend. His school. Him.But he's so much more than that.Maeve Wiley is a bitch. Everyone knows it.Her brother. Her neighbours. Her best friend. Her school. Her.They're perfect for each other.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	We're the same, but different

When the alarm went off, Otis Milburn slammed his hand down on it, getting up groggily. His head hurt again, and he knew the first day of the sixth form was going to suck. He reached over, grabbing his phone and shoving it into his pocket. In his reflection, the bags under his eyes were darker than he’d ever seen them before.

He sat up, taking off his shirt and throwing it aside when his door swung open. A man stood there, much younger than his mother’s usual conquests, wrapped in her kimono. 

“Oh, this isn’t the bathroom!” he shouted, chuckling a little. “Hey man, I’m Dan. I was just-”

“Sleeping with my mother?” Otis asked, rubbing his eyes.

Dan looked slightly uncomfortable, his eyes shifting to the ground and fidgeting with his fingers.

“Yeah, whatever. See you later.” Otis nodded to the man, enjoying his panic. 

Dan stood in the doorway way for a couple of seconds, before turning rather awkwardly. 

Otis sighed, picking up his shoes and putting them on. It was going to be a terrible term.

Otis trudged down the stairs, his headache increasing every time his head shook around. He prepared his breakfast, jam toast with coffee and sat down at the table, scrolling through the contacts in his phone.

His mother was descending the stairs when he finished his coffee. 

“Excited?” she asked, knowing she wouldn’t get much of an answer. 

“Sure.”

Their morning conversations were like this, silent yet pleasant. Dan walked into the kitchen, and upon spotting Otis, became more hesitant approaching Jean. Otis pretended not to notice, taking the last few bites out of his toast.

Otis licked the jam off his fingers, carrying the mug and the plate over to the sink, washing them out and patting Dan on the back, making the man jump and laugh nervously. 

“Ignore him. He’s a teenage boy who thinks he’s all cool and radical.” Jean muttered to Dan, still loud enough of Otis to overhear.

“I don’t think anything of myself mum,” Otis pushed in his chair to the sound of a knocking at the door. “And now I’m going to be late for school. Love you mum.” 

Otis jogged off to the door, swinging it open and seeing his friend Eric smiling. 

“First day of six form. How are you feeling?” Eric asked, a little too enthusiastically. 

“Normal. Why are you asking?” Otis tilted his head, smirking at his gay best friend.

“Just excited is all. A brand new year means a brand new start, Otis. Don’t tell me you’re not excited.”

“No, I’m not,” Otis got on his bike, looking over at Eric. “I’ve been the same kid for nearly eight years, Eric.”

“Scary as shit. Coolest kid in school. The only man who can touch the untouchables. I mean, c’mon man. Ruby Matthews’ asked you four times to join them. She has a crush on you and wants you in the most exclusive club in all of Moordale. Why not just say yes?”

Otis chuckled and began pedalling. “Because being popular and being cool are two very different things. Also, I don’t like Ruby in the same way she likes me.”

“How do you like her? What about her is likeable?” 

“She’s confident with who she is. If she wasn’t such a bitch, I’d consider it. Also, she isn’t my type.”

Eric let out a loud laugh.

“Go on. What is your type then?” 

“Someone who’s able to think for themselves. Someone who isn’t a stereotype.”

“But Otis,” Eric smiled at him as their bikes turned the corner. “You’re a stereotype! All you need is a leather jacket and some hair gel and boom! Danny Zuko from Grease!”

Otis scowled, shaking his head. “I am not that much of a stereotype. I defy the stereotype.” 

“By being smart and riding a bike instead of a motorbike?”

“By being my own person. You can’t narrow my personality down to one word.”

“Leather.” 

They approached the school, heads turning as they biked past.

Otis climbed off his bike while it was still moving, scraping his feet across the concrete. He put his foot forward, balancing himself and stopping the momentum from tripping him up.

He and Eric walked for a bit, under the shade and trees. A car pulled up and waited for people to cross. Eric gasped.

“Otis, the untouchables have a car! Think about how much more popular you’ll be if you join!”

True, the untouchables now had a car. But he didn’t need a car, he had his bike. 

“Anwar looks fit today. You think he’s been working out?”

“I doubt it.”

Anwar looked around at Eric and Otis, sneering at them.

“Looking at something, pervs?” 

A gasp of shock came from the car and pulled Anwar back. “Anwar! Be nice!” Ruby hissed sternly. Her eyes met Otis’ and she smiled sheepishly. “Hi, Otis!” 

Otis smiled back, making Ruby blush. “Hey, Ruby.” The two walked off, leaving Ruby to reprimand Anwar.

“I tell you, Otis, this is our year!” Eric grinned. “You become a member of the untouchables, go out with Ruby Matthews, I get together with Anwar, it all works out in the end!” 

Otis put a hand on Eric’s shoulder, smiling and shaking his head. “This is just another year, Eric. Nothing big is going to happen.” Just as he ended, he crashed his bike into something, no someone.

Eric cleared his throat as said person turned around to face them.

“Wiley.” Otis raised his head slightly, biting the tip of his tongue inside his mouth. He and Maeve Wiley had… a history, to say the least. And now she stood here, her pink hair on her shaking shoulders and eyes burning with hatred.

“Fuck off Otis.” she scoffed, walking away.

Otis watched as she walked off, his eyes following her even after she stared back and flipped him off. 

“That was scary.” Eric nodded as Maeve pointed the middle fingers at Otis. “If she kills me because of you, I’ll haunt you forever.”

Otis laughed at his joke. “She’s not the murderous type, trust me.”

Otis continued watching Maeve, unaware of the small smile on his face.


End file.
